


Wednesday

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, worse best-man speech ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John is the subject of an experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday

“Good morning, Sherlock. Coffee?”  
  
“I suppose so,” he answered indifferently, then wandered into the kitchen.  
  
“Oi. Make some room,” his flatmate grumbled as he crowded the counter. “What are you doing with the sugar?”  
  
“Feeling all right?” Sherlock asked half an hour later. John nodded a bit absently as he put his coffee cup down, empty. Sherlock smiled wickedly and noted the time.  
  
John continued to act almost but not quite normal for the rest of the day. In fact, he was a bit more _John_ than usual. He grew teary watching some crap telly talk show. He ranted at Sherlock for declining lunch (which he offered three times; memory impairment, apparently). He even typed slower than usual. He was off enough that Sherlock accompanied him to Tesco, just in case.  
  
He also listed slightly to the right.  
  
The next morning, John yawned as he walked downstairs. “Good morning, Sherlock. Coffee?”  
  
“Yes, and then we have that appointment at the museum.”  
  
“But that’s on Thursday,” John frowned.  
  
“It is Thursday.” Sherlock fought to keep his voice neutral.  
  
“Is it? I guess I lost track.” With a shrug, John shuffled into the kitchen.  
  
He stopped short, then huffed in surprise.  
  
“Did you do the shopping?” he asked.  
  
“When have I ever?” Sherlock countered, accurately.  
  
John scowled and pointed at the counter. “Bananas?”  
  



End file.
